


【鸣佐】Present（鸣人生贺）

by Lingfengwu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【鸣佐】Present（鸣人生贺）

#鸣人生日日佐助。一个仓促的鸣人生贺。  
#四战后，两人已在一起。

>>>>>>

“鸣人，生日快乐！”

鸣人出门前突然收到了小樱的祝福。他恍惚地看了眼日历，10月10日，原来今天是自己的生日。

“这是给你的礼物。这份是卡卡西老师的，他让我交给你。”

少女活泼明媚的声音回荡在空荡荡的客厅里，鸣人心下一暖，笑着收下了两份礼物。

这几年小樱每次都能记得他的生日，也往往是第一个送他礼物。他也和朋友们一起聚过餐，吃过蛋糕。还吹了蜡烛。生日不再是一件可有可无的事情，反而增添了一份美好的祝愿。只是最近太忙了，连他自己都给忘了。

“谢谢你啊，小樱。也替我谢谢卡卡西老师。”鸣人郑重地将礼物收好，打算等晚上回来再拆。小樱来之前他正准备出门去火影楼，要是小樱再慢一会儿，就只能去火影楼找他了。

“对了，”小樱环顾了一下四周，这是鸣人的新家，比原来的那个不知道大了多少，也干净整洁了不少。各种东西有条有理地摆放着，一应俱全。装修是半和式半现代化的风格，虽然看着简洁，却到处都是浓厚的生活气息。小樱有些犹豫地问道，“佐助君他……还没有回来吗？”

鸣人喜悦的表情忽地一顿，深蓝的眸子黯淡下来。“啊，还没有传来消息。也不知道什么时候能回来。”

只是一个任务而已，佐助已经去了好久了。说不担心是不可能的，佐助只在最开始给他写过一封报平安的信，后来就再也没了消息。鸣人知道这就是佐助的风格，只做事，不多话。但鸣人还是忍不住想他，担心他。佐助不在的家都显得那么空旷与寂寞。

小樱默然。她同样也担心着佐助，想要知道他的消息还得来问鸣人。但现在说再多也不合适，鸣人显然更有立场去关心他。于是小樱向鸣人道别，她还得去工作，怎么说现在也是鼎鼎大名的医疗忍者了。而鸣人也径直去了火影楼。

七代目火影，鸣人从小梦寐以求的位置。但现在梦想成真，坐在这张椅子上却只让他觉得如坐针毡。果然还是战场上的战斗更适合他，但事到如今也不能有任何逃避。既然当上了火影，那就努力做到最好！

鸣人磕磕绊绊地处理着桌上的文件，好多事情他都拿不定主意，到时候又要麻烦鹿丸。好在他的这位朋友不嫌弃他，在他生日这天还给他送了礼物。其他熟悉的朋友和同伴也都送了礼物，大多送到了火影楼，鸣人将它们好好的收在自己的休息室。剩下的那些都是木叶的民众送来的，大多都是感谢啊，敬佩啊之类的，还有一些别有用心的人和政治上的一些人送的礼。鸣人也不去管，助理送来了一批又一批，鸣人全将它们堆在了办公室的地上。

要是佐助在就好了，鸣人第无数次这样想着。当火影真的好难啊！不过佐助还在战斗，他也不能放松！临近黄昏，火影办公室的灯都亮了起来，鸣人的工作还没有处理完。

好困……鸣人手中握着笔，头一点一点的。眼睛睁不开……工作还没有做完……

恍惚中好像有一双手伸到自己的身前，鸣人感知到一股熟悉的气息，一个身影慢慢地向他靠近，凉丝丝的脸蹭着他的脸，全身散漫地趴在他身上。鸣人一惊，睡衣朦胧地缓缓转过头，佐助的脸微微后退了些，鸣人只听到一个熟悉的声音低低地回荡在上方，“辛苦了，我的火影大人。”接着便是一个落在脸颊上的轻轻的吻。

“佐助！”鸣人顿时睡意全无，震惊得就要站起来。佐助按住了他，将他按回椅子里。夕阳的余晖浅浅地洒在窗户内，头顶上的灯光昏黄又暧昧，四周静谧无比，一切都显得那么不真实。

佐助取下身上的剑，将它平放在办公桌上。接着又取下自己的披风。他自然看见了桌子上的那些花和礼物，包括地上几乎堆满了的礼盒。桌子被堆得满满当当，他连个坐的地方都没有，干脆长腿一伸斜坐到鸣人腿上。鸣人下意识地搂紧了他。

“佐助……我不会是在做梦吧？”鸣人还有些没反应过来，这太突然了。

佐助轻笑一声，搂紧他脖子的双手腾出来一只捏了捏鸣人的脸。“你说呢？”

“我不知道……”一点都不疼，难不成真的是在做梦？可怀中的触感又是那么真实。

“吊车尾的……”佐助嗔怪一声，仰起头微微张开诱人的双唇。鸣人会意，立刻吻住了他。

佐助也很热情。鸣人勾着他的舌头在他的口腔里起舞缠绵，佐助积极地回应他。鸣人紧紧拥住怀中的人，一手按在他的后颈上。佐助，他的佐助，真的回来了！在他怀中呻吟，在他怀中扭动。他的佐助。

“呜……鸣……鸣人……”佐助含糊不清地说道，双手软软的推拒着鸣人。鸣人恋恋不舍地放开了他，佐助的脸颊早就红了个透，清冷的脸也变得灼热。他微张着口小小的喘息，都做过那么多次了还是会害羞，盈了水汽的眼睛不自觉的流露出一丝媚态。

鸣人看得脸热心也热，腹中更热。他一把抱紧佐助，下巴在他的颈窝里蹭来蹭去，声音听起来闷闷的。“佐助，我好想你……”

我也想你。佐助没有说出口。两个人沉默地拥抱，享受这安静满足的一刻。房间里一时只有两个人的心跳声。

鸣人忍不住亲吻佐助脆弱的脖颈，一边吻一边咬，想在上面留下自己的痕迹。要不是他不能离开木叶，他才舍不得跟佐助分开。一想到佐助要跟别人接触，跟别人战斗，甚至是被别人打量他都觉得不开心。佐助是他一个人的，全忍界都该知道才是。

“鸣人……”鸣人吻得正起劲儿，佐助推着他的脸把他推开。“那些礼物……”

礼物？什么礼物？啊！鸣人忽然想起来，他本来想工作完毕后再处理它们的，没想到佐助忽然就回来了！那些礼物大部分都是女孩子送的，光是花就送了不少。完了完了，佐助不会生气了吧？

“啊，你说那些礼物啊，哈哈……”鸣人有些心虚地说道，“今天是我的生日啦，我自己都忘了。他们送我总不能不收吧。”鸣人观察着佐助的表情，“佐助生气了吗？你要是不喜欢我现在就把它们通通扔掉。”

“我生什么气？”佐助不冷不淡地说道，仿佛他真的不在意。

鸣人眯起了眼睛，心中浮起淡淡的失落。佐助他，真的不会吃醋吗？

“对了，我可没有什么礼物给你。”佐助察觉到鸣人的心情，双手搂紧了他的脖子，离他更近一些。

“啊，你说这个啊！”鸣人忽地笑了起来，目光深深地看向佐助。“没关系的啊我说，我只要看到佐助就已经很开心了。佐助就是我一生中最棒的礼物！”

鸣人的手不知何时探进了佐助的衣服内，抚摸着他赤裸的腰肢。他抱着佐助，一边亲吻他的颈项，一边慢慢地把他的衣服往上推。

“鸣人……”佐助试图阻止他，“别在这里……”

巨大的透明落地窗，以及刺眼的办公室灯光，这一切都让佐助感到不安。万一被人看到……

“别担心，佐助。不会有人来的。”鸣人信誓旦旦地向他保证，一只手已经摸上了佐助胸前的一点。

“嗯……鸣人……”佐助小声地呻吟，他也被鸣人点起了火。他无比的想念鸣人，想念鸣人的一切。

“佐助……”

暧昧的氛围在这张椅子上缓缓地扩散，两人一触即发。

“鸣人，你的那些文件——”

大门突然被人打开，鹿丸无精打采的声音生生止住，几乎是下一刻就立刻关上了门。门外传来一阵仓促的脚步声，越来越远，越来越远，办公室里传来七代目凄厉的叫喊。“啊啊啊！！佐助！我错了！啊啊啊——！！！”

火影楼休息室。

鸣人将佐助放到床上，一边吻他一边脱他的衣服。赤裸裸的白皙躯体就这么一览无遗地展现在自己面前，就像剥开蚌壳之后的珍珠，每次都让鸣人无比的期待。佐助的身体凉凉的，皮肤苍白细嫩，温润如玉，这么多年的生生死死依然让他像个养尊处优的高贵小少爷，就连平时的姿态都是高高在上，优雅得体的。

他就是天空中遥不可及的高冷皎月，任何人都无法触及。只有鸣人知道他在床上的一面，火热，渴求，矜持又放荡。

鸣人让佐助趴在床上，臀部高高抬起，全身没多少肉屁股这里倒是丰腴得很，仿佛天生就适合被操。鸣人享受般地揉了揉那两瓣白嫩柔软的臀肉，白花花的屁股像面团一样被揉来捏去，不可避免地浮出几道红嫩的指痕。

好多天没有操他了。鸣人玩心大起，一掌拍在白嫩嫩的臀肉上，清亮的拍击声充斥着整个空间，听得人面红耳赤。佐助瞬间呻吟出声，身体不受控制地向前一移，疼得他夹紧了屁股和肠肉。大开的臀部中间那个诱人的小穴瞬间被遮掩了起来。鸣人略微有些不满。

“放松点。”鸣人轻轻地揉了揉那一大片红痕，佐助只感到更疼，同时心里又被巨大的羞耻淹没。鸣人吻了吻佐助被打过的地方，看到那一大片红印既兴奋又有些心疼。果然打得太重了么，下次再轻一点好了。

鸣人从床边拿出他们平时用的润滑液，拧开盖子从佐助的臀缝开始挤。他和佐助做爱从来不省这个，能用多少就用多少，他不想让佐助感到不舒服。大量的透明黏液顺着臀缝缓缓地流到中间的小穴，还有往下流的趋势。鸣人用缠满了绷带的右手手指捞住它们，将液体全部抹在小穴正中。中指在小穴的周围揉了几圈，示意佐助做好准备。等到差不多时，鸣人顺着那些润滑液，缓缓地将手指探进佐助的身体之内。

即使隔着绷带，鸣人还是感受到了佐助的火热。他好紧，鸣人推得很慢，肠肉慢慢被破开又争先恐后地包裹自己手指的感受如此鲜明，鸣人简直要忍不住现在就操进去。

佐助扭了扭身体，有些难受地呻吟。最开始总是不那么舒服的。

“放松点，佐助。好好接纳我。”鸣人的左手抚摸着佐助的臀部安抚他，右手手指开始动作。他先是轻柔地在里面探索，试图勾出更多的黏液，然后开始缓缓地抽插。润滑液顺着他手指的动作不断被带出，粘腻撩人的水声在寂静的房间里格外清晰。

佐助难受地扭动臀部，口里不断泄出低低的呻吟。“鸣人……”佐助软软的叫他，眼眶发红，声音听起来委屈又黏人，似乎是在向他撒娇。

鸣人知道他是想让自己快一点，他自己也快要忍不住了，每次插入前的扩张都那么甜蜜又痛苦。但是不行，必须要好好做。他绝对不能让佐助受伤，也不能让佐助难受。快乐是两个人的快乐，而不是一个人一味地索求。

鸣人伸进了第二根手指，佐助硬起来了。他自己也硬得发痛，佐助的身体还在不自觉地勾引他。

“快一点，鸣人……”佐助忍不住开口催促。

差不多了，鸣人终于抽出了手指，透明的黏液顺着手指拉出一条长长的丝，穴口的周围水润发亮，似是淋上一层甜腻诱人的糖浆。鸣人急切地掏出自己的阴茎，那里早就胀得又大又红，压抑着一股庞大的能量。

鸣人随手撸了两下，让那里沾上一些润滑液。他把龟头从佐助的臀缝一路下滑，在穴口那里来回摩擦。佐助的身体一阵颤栗，不自觉地抬高了臀部。鸣人一阵轻笑。

“要进去了呦！”鸣人提醒佐助，湿淋淋的龟头对准那个不断翕张的小口，顺利地破开所有防御，轻轻松松地进入到了佐助的身体。

还是好紧。鸣人暗自想道。佐助的身体包裹着它，挤压着它，内里黏糊糊的，又湿又热。他在佐助的身体里，佐助在接纳他。鸣人不可自抑地发出一声长长的喟叹，心里被塞得满满的，快乐得几乎要冒粉红泡泡。他等不及了，一个挺身将自己全部进入到佐助体内。真的，如此温暖……

鸣人的双手握紧佐助的腰肢，开始大开大合地操了起来。他好想他，每天都在担心他。佐助，他的佐助。鸣人发了狠地干他，佐助白皙性感的肉体开始蒙上一层细细的薄汗，摸上去有些滑腻腻的。但那远不足佐助内里的火热，如此热情地吮吸他，挽留他。佐助的臀部被他撞得通红，身体随着他的节奏在欲海里沉沉浮浮。

“鸣人……鸣人……”佐助的声音几乎带上了哭腔。他在凶狠的撞击中转过头，试图跟鸣人说话。

“怎么了，佐助？”鸣人动作不停，语气温柔地问他。

“让我……啊……让我看……嗯啊……慢……让我看着……呜……”

佐助越是说得不利索，鸣人就越是发了狠地干他。就是要让他说不出来，让他求饶示弱。

“鸣人！”佐助哭了出来，忽然地啜泣。鸣人一下子慌了神，连忙停止欺负他，温柔地仿佛不像刚刚的那个野兽。

“怎么了？”鸣人一边轻柔地动作一边亲吻佐助的后背和后颈。无声地道歉。

佐助不说话，鸣人心里瞬间没了底。房间里一时只有缓慢温柔地抽插。

“佐助……”鸣人焦急地开口询问，不知道哪里惹他生气了。不，可能是他真的太过分了。鸣人偶尔就喜欢在床上欺负他。

“呜……”良久，佐助缓缓地开口，声音小得几乎听不见。“我想……我想抱着你。”

鸣人的心里忽地泛起一阵又一阵的涟漪，一颗炽热的心几乎要化成一滩柔软的春水。佐助很少对他说我爱你这类的话，却总是在不经意间展露出对他的喜欢和依赖。每到这时鸣人就高兴得几乎要飘起来。

佐助……鸣人的心软得一塌糊涂，对这样的佐助怜爱得不行。他轻轻地将佐助翻过来，和他面对面，佐助自然而然地搂住他，双手缠绕在他的后背，一双修长的腿也和平时一样自动缠上他。

鸣人的心跳得飞快，几乎要炸裂开来。佐助，他的佐助怎么能这么可爱！鸣人开始不管不顾地操他，他今天一定要让佐助感受他满满的爱！

佐助一开始还矜持地不肯出声，后来就控制不住自己放荡地呻吟。火热的肉体紧紧纠缠，拍击声和水声不绝于耳。周围的空气粘腻又暧昧，散发着浓浓的性与爱的味道。

“呐，佐助。”鸣人在床上一向很喜欢说话，也很喜欢调戏佐助。“今天是我生日哎，你叫我一声老公好不好？”

他之前听到手鞠这样叫鹿丸还稀奇了好久，普通夫妻好像确实就是这么叫的。可佐助只会叫他鸣人，吊车尾，白痴，笨蛋这些的。他也想听佐助这样叫他！

沉溺于快感的佐助闻言娇嗔地揍了他一拳，不去理会。可鸣人哪会轻易放弃，一边凶狠地操他一边撒娇般地请求他。“佐助你就叫一下吧！就一下。我真的好想听啊！佐助……佐助……”

佐助被他闹得心烦，肠肉紧紧地夹了一下，差点让鸣人就此缴械投降。哼！不叫就不叫，干什么嘛！鸣人知道佐助脸皮儿薄，惹不得他。真生气了还不好哄。便不再强求，专注于和佐助的水乳交融。

“鸣人，我要……”佐助剧烈地喘息着，身体开始微微地抽动。鸣人知道他要到了。这家伙，只是靠后面就可以射出来，不得不说天赋异禀。还好他漩涡鸣人足够持久，就算技术跟不上体力也无人能及。佐助真的太敏感了。

“乖，等等我。”鸣人一只手握住了佐助的阴茎，按压着他的铃口防止他射出来。他也快到了，想和佐助一起。

身下的人难耐地叫着他的名字，清冷的皮肤浮上细汗显得无比肉欲。佐助沉溺在鸣人给予他的快感里，眼睛里噙满了温热的泪水。只有这时的泪水，鸣人是乐于看见的。佐助永远不会知道自己的表情有多么诱人，高高在上的月之神和普通的俗人一般哭泣着求欢，身上到处都是情欲的痕迹。这是他漩涡鸣人留给他的痕迹，佐助的身体在为他盛放成熟。

最后的几下，鸣人知道自己要到了，他狠狠地抽插几下，放开了对佐助的钳制。鸣人低头咬住了佐助的肩颈，粘稠的精液一股股地射进佐助的身体深处。佐助也跟他一起射了出来，浑身瘫软无力地窝在他的怀里。两个人静静地相拥，回味这场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

这还只是第一轮。天色还早，夜还很长。

正当鸣人准备开始第二次时，他听到佐助的声音，小小的，却很清晰。

“生日快乐。老……鸣人。”

哼……鸣人轻笑。他的佐助还真是不坦诚。不过也很可爱就是了。这是他今天最棒的生日礼物。只要佐助在他身边，他就是全天下最幸福的人！佐助就是他一生中最棒的礼物。

清晨，鸣人早早地就醒来了，整个人神清气爽，满面春光。一看就是被爱润泽过的人。佐助还在睡，昨晚折腾得太久了，估计要很晚才会醒。鸣人伸了个舒舒服服的懒腰，欣赏了会儿佐助的睡颜后起身去浴室洗澡。

洗完澡后鸣人将地上乱扔的衣服一一捡起来收拾好，打算让影分身带回家去洗，顺便整理一下家里。佐助回家看到家里乱糟糟的肯定又要骂他。

鸣人捡起佐助的上衣时突然觉得里面硬邦邦的，好像有什么东西。他翻了翻口袋，发现是一个普普通通的小盒子。里面是什么呢？鸣人感到好奇。佐助都是他的男朋友了看一下应该没问题吧？说不定里面是给自己的礼物呢！佐助这个人就知道嘴硬，昨晚看到那些礼物肯定生气了。所以才欺骗自己没有准备礼物。明明都特意赶到他生日那天回来了。

鸣人慢慢地打开盒子，期待着里面是什么。这么小他也猜不出来，佐助一向不在意这些身外之物。鸣人无论如何都没想到看到的会是这个，一个戒指，一个被绳子穿起来的戒指。鸣人的心狠狠一跳，答案呼之欲出。

他们在一起已经有很长一段时间了，并不是什么秘密。他们也从来没有刻意隐瞒过。但两个人就只是在一起，一起生活，从来没有任何契约和法律的牵绊。

而现在佐助给了他一枚戒指。

鸣人小心翼翼地拿起它，发现戒指内圈刻着“Sasuke”的名字。鸣人几乎是毫不犹豫地将它套进自己的左手无名指上，不大不小，刚刚好。

这是佐助为他准备的。这是佐助打算送给他的礼物。鸣人忽地觉得自己这个男朋友也太不称职了些，居然让佐助率先踏出了这一步。

戒指上穿了一根绳子，这是佐助无声的承诺。鸣人将它戴到自己脖子上，反反复复地摩挲它。总有一天，他要把这个戒指光明正大地戴到自己的无名指上。而他也会给佐助一枚戒指，一枚刻着自己名字的戒指。

这个礼物，他提前收下了。鸣人看着还在沉睡的佐助，他看起来那么放松、安宁，估计鸣人吻他他也不会发现。应该不会发现吧？鸣人不去管它，轻轻地献给他一个吻。

谢谢你的礼物，佐助。也谢谢你。

END.


End file.
